L'anniversaire d'Obi-wan Kenobi
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: UA - Obi-wan, ancien pilote de chasse, célèbre son anniversaire en compagnie de ses amis. Et surtout, des gamins plus fous que jamais !


_**Star War**_s n'est pas ma création mais celle de George Lucas !

* * *

Ou une fangirl qui tente d'imaginer ce que seraient les personnages de Star Wars dans notre monde.  
Certes, mais ça ne raconte en rien l'histoire un tantinet étrange que je vais vous raconter.

Cette histoire se déroule à minuit, l'heure du crime plus précisément, comme l'appellent nos confrères des polars. Comme de bien entendu. Or, le narrateur est payé bien grassement par son auteur pour raconter, comme sa fonction le précise naturellement, à dire les faits dans un certain ordre. D'accord.

A partir de cette donnée, que peut-on en tirer ? A vrai dire, pas grand-chose si ce n'est que la bizarrerie se produisit un vendredi soir, un vendredi soir normal, sans aucune célébration particulière, à part peut-être la fête d'anniversaire d'un ami d'Anakin Skywalker, on nomme naturellement Obi-wan Kenobi.

Obi-wan Kenobi est un pilote de chasse à la retraite, collectionneur fou de maquettes en tous genres, il possède même un modèle un peu étrange en forme de soucoupe volante qu'il a nommé Le Faucon. Cette maquette fait le bonheur de l'ancien pilote et de ses jeunes voisins, Lando Calrissian et Han Solo, qui se disputent à tour de rôle la place du pilote.

Tout le contraire des enfants d'Anakin et de sa douce femme, Padmé, Luke et Leia, éduqués depuis leur plus jeune âge à parader dans de grandes réceptions organisées par la ville ou l'état. Ce sont des gens importants, Anakin occupe le poste de capitaine dans l'armée de l'air alors que sa femme est élue sénatrice.

Tous deux représentent les plus grands idéaux, la paix, l'entraide et la justice et sont tous les deux des modèles à suivre, pour le commun des mortels, condamné à les regarder à la télévision ou sur le dernier article du web. Les filles rêvent d'avoir le physique et l'intelligence de Padmé alors que les mecs jalousent Anakin pour sa femme et ses compétences, extraordinaires, de pilote. Ce sont donc des gens tout à fait respectables. Aux yeux du public.

Or, ce soir, ils avaient surtout envie de passer un moment avec le vieux pilote qui avait absolument tout appris au jeune Skywalker, le général Kenobi. Skywalker appelait secrètement Kenobi, père, et sa superbe épouse le nommait de temps à autre, beau-père. Cependant, Kenobi se félicitait en secret, de ne pas avoir été le père biologique d'Anakin. Et à son grand damn, le fils, Luke, semblait vouloir suivre la même voie que son père.

Un Skywalker, de nature, était un peu rebelle sur les bords. Shmi, la mère d'Anakin et Qui-gon, son père par alliance, étaient un peu difficiles eux aussi. Shmi avait, à plusieurs reprises, caché certains faits et gestes de son fils aux yeux de l'ancien shérif de la ville, Watto alors que Qui-gon, était un membre des forces de l'ordre un peu particulier.

Il avait ses propres méthodes concernant les enquêtes, ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs blâmes de la part de Mace WIndu, le commissaire de police et de Yoda, un procureur assez pointilleux sur les règles. Si ce n'est sur celui de la taille, c'était un nain, avec une longue tignasse blanche et des yeux d'un vert remarquable.

Yoda avait eu la malchance de recueillir un tout jeune Indien (promesse à sa défunte mère, morte en couche), à la chevelure aussi longue que son tueur et aux sourcils singulièrement broussailleux, nommé Chewbacca, affectueusement surnommé Chewie ou Chico selon les humeurs, par Han et Lando. Naturellement, leurs amis Luke et Leia l'appelaient surtout Chico, trouvant ça mignon.

D'ailleurs, les cinq amis se retrouveraient ce soir, au désespoir de Kenobi, qui rêvait d'un peu de paix dans sa maison reculée. Calrissian et Solo étaient à eux seuls, aussi terribles qu'une bande de vingt gamins lâchés tous seuls dans une salle de classe, remplie de jouets. Alors si Chico, Luke et Leia s'y mettaient eux aussi, il craignait pour la vie de sa précieuse maquette.

- Anakin, Padmé ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !

Obi-wan sourit à la vue des deux petits monstres du couple, Luke et Leia, qu'ils étaient adorables quand ils disaient bonjour. Des petits modèles d'éducation. Luke et Leia avaient 12 ans, Luke était né le premier, et une demi-heure après, Leia arrivait à son tour. Bien entendu, Luke prenait à cœur son rôle de grand-frère même s'il était né seulement trente minutes avant, comme le précisait toujours sa jeune sœur, Leia.

- Bonsoir, monsieur Obi-wan !

Et en chœur s'il-vous-plaît ! Un bon exemple de jumeaux. Par gentillesse, il passa sa main sur leurs chevelures blonde et brune, car il les adorait, malgré tout. Il les laissa passer juste à côté de lui, pressés de rejoindre leurs trois amis, qui les attendaient dans le salon décoré par Han et Lando. Ce ne fut donc pas surprenant de découvrir quelques guirlandes de Noël qui pendaient au-dessus des rideaux.

Le chat d'Obi-wan, avait même hérité d'un chapeau en forme de bois de cerf pour célébrer l'anniversaire e son maître. On n'avait plus vu le chat depuis, curieusement, toujours selon Han et Lando. Satine, la compagne d'Obi-wan, avait vainement cherché le pauvre animal.

- Alors, Lando ? Comment va Aayla ?  
- Aayla l'a plaqué le jour de son anniversaire.  
Lando frappa Han au bras.  
- C'est la vérité !

Aayla Secura, une pure bombe qui faisait rêver tous les mecs, faisait partie de la classe de Lando et Han. L'afro-américain avait des vues sur la jeune fille depuis des mois et avait réussi, contre toute attente, à sortir avec elle. Les garçons de leur collège l'avaient jalousé pendant tout ce temps. Hélas pour Lando, Aayla avait deviné que c'était un vulgaire coureur de jupon, alors, le jour de ses 14 ans, elle lui avait dit adieu, tout simplement.

- Et de toute façon, tu l'aurais plaquée un jour ou l'autre, renchérit Han.  
- Pas vrai !

Luke et Leia rirent aux éclats quand Han se prit une tarte au fromage en pleine figure. Les adultes, alertés par leurs disputes, les éparèrent tous les deux. Obi-wan prit Lando par un bras et Satine serra contre elle Han. Satine avait été une superbe femme dans sa jeunesse, elle ne présentait plus que des rides autour de ses yeux. Et pourtant, on voyait en elle, une femme d'une intelligence et sagesse extraordinaires. Obi-wan avait fantasmé sur elle durant toute son adolescence. Qui-gon l'ayant senti, poussa l'Obi-wan de 18 ans à lui faire la court. Le jeune Anakin, de sept ans n'avait pas compris pourquoi son beau-père avait fait ça mais Qui-gon lui avait jeté un clin d'œil affectueux : il comprendrait plus tard.

Effectivement, à l'âge de 13 ans, il avait rencontré la sublime Padmé, de 5 ans son aînée et avait attendu des années avant de pouvoir lui faire dignement la court. Sous les conseils de sa mère, mourante. Elle avait perdu toute envie de vivre quand Qui-gon était mort, suite à l'attaque d'un assassin mystérieux, couvert d'un masque rouge et noir. On n' avait jamais réussi à l'attraper. Mais le jeune Anakin avait promis de le retrouver, peu importait le prix. Obi-wan avait été sous le choc d'apprendre que son mentor était parti aussi tôt.

- Allons les enfants ! Vous calmer vous devriez.

La voix de Yoda avait résonné dans toute la pièce, malgré sa taille minuscule. Il détenait le record de petitesse de l'état, son QI, en revanche, était le plus élevé de tout l'état. Derrière le petit homme, se tenait un grand gaillard aux cheveux longs qui souriait de toutes ses dents, Chico. Il avait visiblement suivi l'échange entre les deux comparses avec intérêt.

- Chico !  
Luke et Leia s'élancèrent pour l'enlacer. C'était leur mascotte dans le groupe avec ses sourcils et sa grande taille. Il faisait peur à tous les ennemis de Han et Lando réunis, qui voudrait se coltiner un lascar pareil ?  
- Allons les enfants, le repas est servi !

La voix de Padmé avait retenti à son tour dans la pièce. Les cinq enfants s'assirent comme s'ils étaient bien élevés à la longue table. Obi-wan avait fait des toasts en guise d'entrée et de la salade de crudités pour ceux qui voulaient dit-il en regardant intensément les enfants. Mais ils mangèrent quand même. Padmé étant une grande amatrice de fruits, Luke et Leia avaient été forcés de manger le contenu de leur assiette par leurs parents. Une fois, Luke et Leia avaient surpris leurs parents à jouer avec la nourriture : Anakin avait pris un fruit dans l'assiette de son épouse, l'avait épluché et coupé rien que pour elle.

Anakin, quant à lui, jetait un coup d'œil attentionné à ses enfants, il avait eu la surprise de sa vie en rentrant de mission, d'apprendre que sa femme était enceinte. Et encore plus lors de l'accouchement surprise, Luke et Leia étaient nés prématurément, lorsqu'il avait appris que sa femme attendait des jumeaux. Il avait attendu nerveusement pendant des heures, sous les cris de sa femme, les enfants.

Il avait été ému aux larmes quand il aviat pris pour la première Luke dans ses bras, et aviat baisé tendrement le front de sa fille, Leia. Il affectionnait tout particulièrement Luke, n'ayant jamais connu son vrai père et perdu son père adoptif lors d'une fusillade trop bien organisée, il voulait passer chaque instant avec son fils comme si c'était le dernier. Conséquence : Luke lui ressemblait chaque jour davantage, come si la ressemblance physique n'était pas assez, pour reprendre les termes de Jobal et Ruwee Naberrie.

Sa femme lui sourit doucement au-dessus de son verre de vin. Padmé était toujours aussi rayonnante que le premier jour où il l'avait vue, il l'avait prise pour un ange quand elle l'avait trouvée dans cette ruelle sombre, après une agression. Il était couvert de sang et d'hématomes. Sabé, l'amie de Padmé, avait appelé une ambulance et la police, tandis que Padmé était restée auprès du jeune homme.

Depuis, ils étaient bons amis mais la jeune fille avait dû quitter la ville pour l'université, désirant étudier le droit pour devenir avocate, son intelligence l'avait très vite distinguée des autres tandis que le jeune garçon grandissait loin d'elle. Ils se voyaient à l'occasion, pendant les fêtes organisées par la ville et sinon, le jeune homme rêvait d'elle chaque jour.

Puis, le jeune homme était parti à son tour de la ville pour intégrer l'armée de l'air, admirant les performances des pilotes dans le ciel, lui procurant un sentiment de liberté. Il sortit avec les notes les plus brillantes de l'école en vol simulé et en vol réel. Il n'avait pas pu célébrer sa promotion avec Qui-gon cependant, mort assassiné pendant une mission.

- Anakin, tu sembles ailleurs, s'inquiéta Obi-wan.  
- Je regarde ma femme.  
Obi-wan leva les yeux au ciel face à tant de naïveté.  
- Il faut que tu sois en l'air pour avoir les pieds sur terre, incroyable.

Satine leva un toast au dessert pour l'anniversaire de son mari et apporta la touche finale à la fête : une immense pièce montée recouverte de sucre et de glace. Les enfants se régalèrent aussitôt. Chico et Han racontèrent une dernière fois leur dernière aventure imaginaire dans Le Faucon et tous souhaitèrent bonne soirée à Obi-wan.

Anakin resta encore un peu de temps, posant une main sur l'épaule de son vieil ami. Il avait reçu une blessure qui l'avait mis hors course pour l'armée, à son grand malheur, mais il révisait son jugement quand il voyait les acrobaties d'Anakin dans le ciel. Obi-wan avait pris un coup de vieux en sortant de l'armée.

- Mon ami, tu en as vécu des choses.  
Obi-wan sourit tristement :  
- Pas tant que toi et regarde ta famille.  
Il soupira de manière lasse :  
- Allez rentre, demain sera un autre jour.

Anakin ne connaissait personne d'autre qui était toujours aussi triste le jour de son anniversaire. Obi-wan avait perdu sa mère le jour de sa naissance. Il s'en sentait toujours autant responsable. Anakin soupira en prenant le volant de sa voiture, espérant que son ami se remettrait de ce jour.


End file.
